


Run, Run, Run

by nyxthenoctis521



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxthenoctis521/pseuds/nyxthenoctis521
Summary: You did a big mistake.
Relationships: Juice Ortix x Reader, jax teller x reader
Kudos: 3





	Run, Run, Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote it this long ago and I left it unfinished. Now I read it again so I can finish it properly but then I decided to publish it unfinished. It’s finished but not finished 😅 Maybe I turn this into a series? I don’t know! The only thing I know is I want to publish this fanfic. So that’s all. 😅 This is my third fic. I hope you’ll like it. Please give me feedbacks about my writing, grammar or whatever you want :) thank you! xx

You loved Jax. You loved him more than yourself. But he changed. He was not the same Jax you know. He wasn’t the same as before. He wasn’t acting kind, loving or nice to you. After the death of Opie, he become a merciless person. When is mourn over, he is gonna start to be old Jax, you thought. How wrong you were. 

You gave him all the love and caring you could give. You want to be near him, to help him but he always pushed you away. He broke your heart more than once. It was really painful to you to see him like that. See the man you love turning into a horrible person. 

You hoped for months to him to get back to normal but as the days pass, he got worse. You couldn’t stand it anymore, even though you love him, you had to get away from him. Maybe he doesn’t love you anymore but he doesn’t want to one who breaking up, so you decided to take the responsibility. 

After you told what you think about your relationship, he got angry. You’ve never seen him like that. You two were in the room at the garage. He was yelling at you, you just sat on the couch and clenched your hands together. Try so hard not to cry but you failed. You have always been an emotional person and there is no person knew you better than him. He knew that the thing you hated most was the someone’s to yelled at you. But still he yelled at you like you were his enemy. 

After that day, he basically withheld you. He doesn’t like you to leave his side. Everywhere he go, you go with him. Never leaving you alone. If he didn’t want you around but he always leave someone to company to you, he always told you to not to leave the house, you weren’t listening him anymore, already knowing what he is going to say. If you really need to leave the house he wants you to go out with Chibs or Juice or who has free time.

You were sick of this. You don’t understand the relationship you two have, in fact you don’t want to understand anymore. You were like his little puppy, when he told you to sit, you sit. When he told you to come, you come. He haven’t even touched you for months.

If he doesn’t love you, if he doesn’t want to have sex with you why he wasn’t breaking up with you? You couldn’t take it anymore. You want to hug him tightly and never let him go, you want him to love you like he used to do. You are sure you two will not be the same as before.

***

You finally had the chance to be alone after a long time. All crew has gone for two days and Gemma was no where to be seen. You were planning to leave the town for a while now and you got the perfect opportunity. If you can’t get away now, you will never get away. Because it looks like he wouldn’t let you go ever. Because of the psychological distress you have been through it’s gonna be really hard for you to get through these problems in your mind. You need to get away and start a new life. 

You put a few pieces of clothing in your bag, you don’t need anything more than that. You took your back pack and looked at the house, the house you and Jax share beautiful memories in it, you looked at it one last time. 

***

You were lying on your bed in the motel. Your eyes were at the Tv, just following frames. Your mind was at home, your real home. Jax would be home by now. You have been gone for two days. You were thinking if he would be mad that you are gone or he just doesn’t care anymore. Maybe he relieved because you are gone, you said to yourself.

You shaked your head thinking how stupid you were. Of course he probably will looking for you everywhere. It wasn’t supposted to be like that. You weren’t supposed to be scared of your boyfriend. 

You got up from bed, start to walking around the room, run your hands through your hair, maybe you should go back, if you tell him that you are sorry maybe the consequences wouldn’t be so bad. 

You feel like you couldn’t breathe anymore. Sat down in front of the bed, leaned your back against it. Sobbing badly, closing your face with your hands.How can you be so weak? 

Why did you wait for two days? You should have gone as far as you can but no you waited in this stupid motel room for two days. You were not that away from the town. He can find you very easily. Maybe you don’t really want to leave his side, after all you grew up with him. Every mistakes you had he was there for you too make it right. 

With him, you always dealt with your problems more easily. He was always there for you. Maybe you feel like shit right now because you know if you leave him, there is no one like him to take care of you or always help you to make everything right. With him everything feels like perfect. 

A knock on the door awakened you from your thoughts. You got up on your feet, look at the mirror, your eyes were already looking puffy as hell. Wipping the tears with your hands, opened the door, “Hello darling” Jax was right in front of you with his beautiful smile on his face. 

***

You feel so stupid. So stupid because for putting yourself in this situation. Everytime your tears falling down from your face, you were wiping hard with the back of your hand. 

“Don’t fucking cry” He said harshly. You two were in the meeting room, you always hated this room. The room always smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. 

“I’m trying” you said through your teeth. He hit the table with his fist, you started shrinking with fear before him. “Don’t you dare to talk back to me!” He yelled at you. You were having really hard time to not to cry more. 

He got up from his seat, walking around the room, your eyes following him, waiting for him to do what the fuck he is planning to do. You were really not sure what he is going to do. Maybe he was just going to swear at you, yell at you... or the worst maybe he was going to beat you. You shake your head at the thought, yeah maybe you don’t know him anymore but you were sure about he never gonna hurt you like that. 

He put both of his hands on the table, looking down to you, “What am I gonna do with you?” you bite your lip, playing with your fingers on your lap, not wanting to look at him directly in the eyes. 

“Juice!” You let your breath out, feeling your muscles starting to relaxing. He probably letting you go home with Juice you thought. So you were good for a few hours. 

Juice got into the room very quickly like he was other side of the door waiting for his name to be called. 

“Yeah, Jax?” He first looked then turn his head to Jax, “Sit down” you frowned, what was he planning to do? While Juice slowly satting down on his seat, Jax hold your wrist and pulled you to your feet, putting his hands around your throat, tightening his fingers a bit, you were so close your lips almost touched. He was looking at your eyes while speaking “Juice, do you remember when you asked me...” He was looking every inch of your face, studying every details “how I keep Y/N always by my side? How she is okay with this?” You swallow hard looking at him with pleading eyes “Everytime she disrespect me...” He turned you around and sharply laid you face down on the table. He was right behind you, putting your hands behind your back, take your wrists in his one big hand. “I punished her.” 

You couldn’t look at Juice but you can feel his tension, he was glancing away “Jax, what are you doing?” Juice asked with a shaking voice, Jax grabbed your hair, pulled you by your hair, his beard was rubbing against your cheek “Look at him baby.” 

“Juice, if you don’t look at Y/N, I won’t let her go and neither you.” After he said that, Juice look at you, you can see he was saying sorry with his eyes. While one of his hand holding your wrists the other one slowly taking off your pants.

This is not what he is doing right now, it can’t be. Your brain told this over and over, because you don’t want to believe that what it’s happening now was real. “Please please I’m so sorry please don’t do this Jax, please” you were begging for him to let you go. 

“My poor baby, you did a really big mistake this time, you didn’t think I was just gonna yell at you and then we are gonna turn our old days, did you?”

He drop your pants down to your ankles, putting his hand on your ass, caressing nicely, “Now Juice, it’s one of the parts that how you make your slut behave.” he smacked your bottom really hard, you couldn’t keep your eyes open. “Count!”

With that, you started to count. You thought just the first one was hard but it gets more and more unendurable. You can swear your ass was looking bright red even though you can’t see. “Are you looking at him baby? If you are not I won’t stop.” You shake your head slowly “What was that? I can’t hear you?” 

“Yes daddy, I’m looking at him.” He smirked licking his lips, “You see Juice, you have to dominate your babygirl.” You were clearly not happy to be in this position but you’ll be lying if you say it didn’t arouse you and it had been a long time since you had sex. You want every inch of him, you hungry for every touch of his but you didn’t want this to be like that. Not in front of the Juice. 

“Let me check how wet you are doll” he pull your panties aside, touching your cunt with his index and middle finger “Ow! baby! You. are. fucking. dripping.” licking his lips, getting out his fingers and showing to Juice “Look at this...” 

“Jax, man, please stop.” Juice said, trying hard not to look like he was turned on. Jax pull your hair once more, touching your lips with the fingers that just had been touching your cunt, trying to dispart your lips. You know exactly what he is wanting you to do, so you parted your lips slowly sucking his fingers. 

“You know Juice, everyone has their dirty secrets, hers was you.” You widened your eyes when you were about to speak he shuts your mouth. “One night, she told me that if you watch her while I fuck her, she would be so turned on.” You started to mumble something “What darling? I’m making your dreams come true.” 

Tears was falling down on your cheeks, you never feel so embressed but turned on at the same time. Jax was right, you wanted this but never thought it’ll happen. On the other hand Juice was not knowing what to say or do. You can see he is feeling really uncomfortable but your inner voice saying he was having fun about this whole thing. 

“Baby, show Juice what a good girl you are. Get on your knees.” You nod your head slowly getting on your knees “Juice, you can relax, act as you wish.” Jax said caressing your cheek, you were looking his eyes while he was looking yours. With his thumb he touched your bottom lip “Be a good girl and open your mouth doll” 

You opened your mouth still not breaking the line of sight with him. He unbuckled his belt, freeing his cock putting your lips “Did you miss my cock babygirl?” You nod your head “Use your words” 

“Yes daddy I miss your cock so much.” He smiled showing his beautiful white teeth “You are not so sad anymore huh baby?” You blushed looking Juice at the corner of your eyes wondering if he’s hard, if he is enjoying a bit? If’s filling your head “Look at her Juice, she wants you to enjoy too! Come here.” Jax told with his fingers to Juice to come his side. 

Juice was shaking his head slowly, "Man, please... don’t do this..” Jax’s eyes were still on you, clenching his jaw “I said, come here.” his eyes never leaving yours. He got up from his seat, bringing his hands together in front of him, Jax looked at him with corner of his eyes, started to laugh, “Don’t feel embarrassed, come near so she can touch you.” 

You were about to shake your head as in no but Jax held you in place, he slide his cock against your tongue slowly. “Do as I say or I fuck your face until you are not breathing.” you just nod your head, you feel your eyes watering again, maybe it was better when Juice was just watching. You don’t want to touch him. You never wanted to touch him. 

Jax ran the back of his hand down your cheek, “Don’t cry baby, I’m sure as hell you’re gonna enjoy this a lot. Now, Suck. My. Cock.” Eveytime he talk like this with his beautiful voice, your knees always gets weak. Lucky you, you were on your knees his cock in your mouth, so you can show how turned on you are.

***


End file.
